Três Vezes Órfão
by venusinlove
Summary: Sem pai, sem mãe e sem casa, o jovem Hyoga deparou-se com a possibilidade inesperada de ter para si uma figura paterna. Genfic. Hyoga e Camus.


**Aviso:** Essa fanfic não contém spoilers, casais, mortes e nada demais, exceto uma criança abandonada.

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, personagens e lugares pertencem a Masami Kuramada. Não estou fazendo nenhum trocado com essa fanfic.

**Resumo:** Sem pai, sem mãe e sem casa, o jovem Hyoga deparou-se com a possibilidade inesperada de ter para si uma figura paterna. Genfic. Hyoga e Camus.

**

* * *

****Três vezes órfão**

Hyoga nunca conheceu o pai. Por mais que não fizesse sentido sofrer com a falta de uma coisa que nunca tinha vivenciado, às vezes ele passava horas olhando para a única foto que tinha do Sr. Yukida, dada com muita relutância por sua mãe. Na maior parte do tempo, Hyoga imaginava como teria sido e, outras raras vezes, _por que_ não tinha sido.

Mamãe jamais disse uma palavra.

Anos depois, no entanto, sem pai, sem mãe e sem casa, o jovem Hyoga deparou-se com a possibilidade inesperada de ter para si uma figura paterna. A assistente social o enviaria para os confins da Sibéria, para um homem solteiro que já cuidava de uma criança. Um homem que queria criá-lo.

A excitação de Hyoga diminuiu um pouco uma semana depois da admissão, quando percebeu de que jeito Camus de Aquário pretendia criá-lo. Sua esperança, porém, não morreu. Camus era altivo, belo e forte; gostava de ensinar o certo e corrigia todos os seus erros, impondo-lhe castigos quando necessário. Mas a qualidade que Hyoga mais admirava em seu tutor era a personalidade encorajadora, que vibrava com ele a cada nova vitória e preocupava-se por suas – muitas, aliás – derrotas.

E apesar da secura de Camus, do treinamento impiedoso, da impessoalidade do relacionamento entre ambos, e de tudo que às vezes o incomodava e fazia-o sentir muitas saudades da mamãe; tinha certeza de que agora sabia.

Hyoga sabia como era ter um pai.

Atingido pela descoberta, o órfão passou semanas represando dentro de si aquele sentimento ingênuo de gratidão, evitando que Camus percebesse que sabia sobre pequeno segredo deles. O cavaleiro de Aquário já tinha deixado bastante claro desde o primeiro dia que era _o mestre_ dele, e que repudiava sentimentos, sempre enfatizando nas aulas o quanto eles eram inúteis e prejudiciais ao desempenho de um guerreiro de Atena. Tinha até mesmo sentenciado o garotinho a esquecer a própria mãe, pois isso lhe causava muitas distrações.

Mas Hyoga enxergava todas aquelas privações de outra forma. Sabia que era o dever primário de um pai proteger os seus filhos, mesmo que isso exigisse sofrimento por alguma das partes; tinha visto muitos filmes que citavam essa máxima. Camus lhe dava casa, comida e bons conselhos. Até o mimaria, mas não podia, porque, para ser um homem forte como ele, Hyoga não poderia viver sentado no seu colo, comendo biscoitos e assistindo a desenhos, como a mamãe o tratava. Ele era um bebê chorão, não era? Camus só estava tentando reverter isso, muito generosamente, pois se importava com seu futuro, como todos os pais.

Obviamente que os sentimentos atrapalhariam tudo. Camus era mesmo um homem muito esperto! Era um excelente _pai_.

Certa tarde, contudo, após congelar uma árvore centenária por inteiro, Hyoga sentiu a mão gentil de Aquário sobre sua cabeça e não conteve sua emoção. Os frios olhos azuis de Camus olhavam para baixo – para ele – e estavam cheios de orgulho. Seus próprios encheram-se de lágrimas.

E confessou ao mestre que o amava.

Silêncio. A mão de Camus, antes recompensadora, pesou sobre si. Hyoga estremeceu e, assustado e arrependido, pensou imediatamente que seria castigado por aquilo, ou pior – mandado de volta para o orfanato.

Hyoga viu o olhar de Camus endurecer e esperou pelo pior. E ele veio.

- Você não está velho demais pra dizer essas coisas? – não houve bronca, não houve lição. Apenas uma cruel indiferença, reforçada pelo afastamento repentino. – Venha, vamos continuar a treinar.

Naquela noite, Hyoga livrou-se da fotografia querida. Não queria mais nenhum pai.

* * *

Fanfic curtíssima! Foi só pra desenferrujar os dedos mesmo.  
Sempre imaginei que, sendo os cavaleiros órfãos, um(a) mestre(a) deveria ter um papel de tutor mesmo. Não só ensinar a dar soquinho, mas também lições sobre moralidade e as coisas da vida, e servir como ponto de apoio e referência para o aluno. Em CDZ, podemos perceber as mais variadas nuances entre as relações mestre e aprendiz, como Marin e Seiya, que parecem mesmo irmã e irmã; Cassius e Shaina, que tem como pano de fundo o amor plantônico e não-corresponido; Shiryu e Dohko, que me dão a impressão de um avô e seu neto. Mas o par, na minha opinião, mais interessante é Hyoga e Camus, justamente por terem um relacionamento de negação muito estranho e pontuado de mágoas. Às vezes, é como se Camus tentasse esconder o quanto se importa com Hyoga, forçando o outro a fazer o mesmo e, ironicamente, expondo ambos a mais fraquezas.

O que eu tentei dizer com tudo isso é que deve ser muito ruim ser criança, não ter pai, nem mãe e ser rechaçado até mesmo pela última pessoa que lhe sobrou no mundo: seu preceptor que praticamente vive com você.

Beijo e até a próxima!


End file.
